


Reunion of Regrets

by DwarfOfManyJourneys



Series: League of AUs - Twisted Graves Edition [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfOfManyJourneys/pseuds/DwarfOfManyJourneys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves hated school reunions.</p><p>But he never backed down from a challenge either.</p><p>or: AUs again. Who would have guessed? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion of Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the author, who spams AUs for Twisted Graves? :D I'm not done yet!

It's been years, but Graves felt like weeks had gone by, as the letter cordially invited him to his class reunion.  
He threw the letter in the paper bin, only to search for it in a drunken haze a few hours later.

He did not want to go there.  
He did not want to see all those familiar faces aged and worn, people with new partners and children and all the pitying looks, when all he could show were scars and an empty apartment.

Sure, Malcolm Graves was good at his job, after his career as a cop took a sudden halt (He had to blame himself for that one, damn temper) he made himself a name in the underworld, but you can't really talk about that on a reunion.  
So he said "private security" every time someone got noisy and to this day, he got away with it. 

Still, the thought of meeting his old friends and rivals was not an appealing one. 

So he packed his bag, booked a room in a hotel and spent the next three weeks between denial, rage and drunken stupor. At one point he found himself a bitter mess of emotions, clutching an old picture of two young men, before hauling the frame against the next wall and ignoring the shattered glass for hours.

At this point, he decided to take the event head on, going as far as buying a new tie and drove at a neck breaking pace to his destination. 

A white banner at the entrance welcomed his old class back in town, while their class president Jarvan shook every guest's hand, still remembering everyone's names and even asked about the right kids and spouses.  
"Graves, good to see you. Glad you could make it. Drinks are over there and I think Singed spared the punch bowl this time."  
Jarvan was still the same old teachers pet, but Graves nodded anyway and moved along.

They used the gym for "sentimental reasons" and even Graves felt a bit nostalgic, as he remembered all the PE lessons in here.  
Or rather, his and Tobias' antics as they ditched class again. 

He frowned and felt his mood sink as he tried not to follow that train of thought, making a retreat to the back of the hall.  
To his dismay, the former cheerleader/beauty queen of the class decided to swing by and informed him of... well. Everything she deemed important.

"And Lux? I heard her relationship with Ezreal took a turn for the worse, since Taric visits more often. Those two always seemed... too close, you know? Oh! And dear little Sarah apparently took her revenge on that creep Gankplank, nearly killing him. And... Oh.my.Gosh. It that Tobias?" Graves really tried to ignore Ahri's blabbering gossip, but when she mentioned his former best friend, he looked up.

Expensive suit, silky hair, a fancy hat, the list of extravagancies seemed endless, as that bastard sauntered through the room, making idle conversation with every group. "I heard he is a pretty big deal in gambling. Can't believe you can make a living from that, can you? Oh, sorry. Wasn't he your best friend or something?" Graves shrugged, keeping his inner anger in check for now.

Tobias, or better known as "Twisted Fate" was no mere gambler, but a trice damned thief and trickster of the underworld himself.  
After school, they had moved together, Graves joined the cops, while Tobias worked some ungodly hours at a local supermarket, till the day his best friend vanished without a word. 

Three days later, he was kicked out of his job for bribery and housing a criminal, left alone to pick up the pieces.  
When he joined the dark side of society, his goal had been to find Tobias and drag him back by the collar, only to find his friend too deep in the rabbit hole and himself too tainted to leave.

"I heard, he owed someone a great deal a few years back. Won't be long, till he's back on the streets, right? I'm not racist or anything, but gypsies always fall into old patterns." 

The two con-men met their eyes for a split second, before TF slowly made his way to them, taking Ahri's hand to his lips in greeting and nodding curtly in his direction.  
"Oh, Tobias, we just talked about you. How is life treating you? Some loving wife at home? Or still the eligible bachelor?" Fate grinned winningly and made a bow, though Graves saw his eyes judging her in a blink and contrary to his general dislike found himself agreeing with the unfavorable outcome. "Dearest Ahri, as always your stunning beauty is only rivaled by your thirst for knowledge." (You're dumb as fuck and noisy as hell, Graves translated) "But I have to disappoint: I only ever had one soft spot and that one has been taken for over a decade now." 

His grin grew sharper as his eyes darted to Graves, before excusing himself to go to the next group. 

"Over ten years? Does he really think I believe that? There's Kalista, that emo kid. Guess I go greet her. Nice talking Graves!"  
He waited till she was out of earshot, till he muttered in his drink.  
"Haven't said a word, foxy."

The event was way too docile for him, even if some of the women still did not talk to each other. (After what? 10 years now?)  
Graves succeeded in sneaking out and promptly lit a cigar, inhaling deeply before gulping down his beer. (Which was sadly the strongest drink of the night, to his utter disappointment.)  
He blamed the familiar surrounding for not noticing the arrival of his former best friend turned enemy.  
Instead of talking, the trickster merely lit his own cigarette and joined him at the stairs, exhaling softly. 

Graves took the opportunity to muster him in the twilight, as the first moths fluttered by.

Twisted Fate seemed to be one of the men, who grew more handsome with age. His face still free from wrinkles (except a few small ones around the eyes, that crinkled, when he laughed), his waist still slim and his hands as dexterous and slender as he remembered. His brown hair was no longer dreads and braids, but soft waves on his shoulders, his beard fuller and his eyes more guarded, as they flickered over to Graves and back to the street. 

"Got anything to say, 'TF'?" Graves growled, no longer interested in playing nice.  
He cracked his fingers as he marched up to the man, hoisting him by his jacket and slamming him into the wall, still with that cheeky smile in place and that look in his eyes. 

"Well, hello there, 'Outlaw'. Did you miss me?" His voice was all smooth and even, though Graves' one fist was still against his chest, holding him in place as the second one came crashing against his jaw, throwing his head against the wall. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Deserved that though." He went on, not even wincing as Graves pulled his fist back again, but this time, he deflected the punch and the wall behind him made a cracking sound none of them registered. "One I deserved, but two would ruin my face and I'd hate to crash this wonderful party." 

Graves made a growling sound in the back of his throat before pushing him away, already fed up for the day.  
He knew he should not have come here.

"Over a decade, huh?" he gritted out, deciding he did not need another festering wound. TF gave no indication of discomfort, but his answer was vague all the same. "Could have been more, could have been less. Ahri does not care as long as she gets intel." Graves laughed hollow at that. "I'm calling bullshit. That one was probably the only honest answer you gave this evening. So, TF, tell me: How come you did not spend those ten years beside your love, hm? Busy selling out unknowing partners?" He did not imagine the flinch, but Fate was not going to make that conversation easy, he would have to fight for each and every statement. (Of which half were bullshit anyway.) 

Fate shrugged and avoided eye contact. "Partners make good blackmail material. I wouldn't recommend one." Graves bristled, snatching him by the fancy jacket and pulling him closer. "Listen, dumbass. How could anyone blackmail you, when all you ever got was a friend you let unknowingly take the bullet for you? How?" He snarled, only inches between their faces. Twisted Fate lost his smug look, only to make place for a steely determination, as he grabbed Graves jacket as well and kissed the man right on the lips.

Graves froze, his fist still tangled in the fabric of Fate's jacket, thin, but soft lips moving against his own, before the contact broke and TF's face grew solemn. "Because I'd rather have you hating me, than see you tortured by the hands of Rath." The way his voice turned bitter spoke volumes of his opinion on said man, while Graves heard own his brain working. "Well, tough luck, Tobias. Priggs got me first." This time, the flinch was obvious as TF managed to free himself of his grip. He could hear him curse under his breath, but opted to sit on the stairs, ignoring the mutter behind him. 

"Ya know, I can piss off mighty people all by myself." The chuckle behind him was comforting in its normality. "That I don't doubt." He snickered as he nudged Graves till he got enough room to squeeze himself on the same stair, shoulder bumping and knees touching.

Graves grabbed his left hand and inspected the fine scars barely visible on the back. He cleared his throat. "So... a decade?"  
Fate glanced at him warily, before nodding, his head tilted to reveal a distracting streak of skin and Graves... snapped. 

All these years, all these bitter emotions meant nothing as he attacked Tobias' throat, ignoring the husky moans of his name, till he ended up with a lap full of trickster and a kiss that burned his insides. "Simmer down, hotshot. You wanna stay here or misbehave somewhere else?" He worked his hips and Graves groaned at the contact, pulling a fist of hair to attach himself to the hollow of his throat again. "As if you really care." He snorted, his breath making his partner shiver in anticipation, as he worked his way back up and met blazing eyes with equal passion. "I'll make sure you regret leaving in the first place and then- hnnn!" Twisted Fate did not even try to look innocent as his hands worked their way down his chest, his grin smug as ever. 

"Words and promises. It takes more to convince me, partner." And with this, Graves mind turned blank.

 

He did not know, how they ended up in the hotel room or how their clothes managed to leave a trail from the door to the bed, but when he woke up, his arm was trapped under a warm body, a hand placed over his heart and a pair of ember eyes peeking up to him with mirth. "Convinced?" He managed with a husky voice, that send visible ripples through the leaner man's body and he couldn't help but play with a strand of brown hair as the other man snorted. "Well, some of your arguments were quite convincing, but I do have some doubts left. Care to explain again?"  
Clever fingers sneaked over his skin and he snatched them, his scowl betrayed by his feral grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a class reunion in a month and this one kind of wrote itself :D  
> (I tried to format different this time. Hope it's not too chaotic^^)


End file.
